The Aftermath
by Angel22897
Summary: Previously titled- Lord of the Flies 2. Rated T just in case!
1. Four Times the Charm

Lord Of The Flies 2, Chapter 1  
(told in Ralph's point of view)

It's been a week since I was rescued off the island and memories, both good and bad, haunt my every thought. I can't stop thinking about the island. I don't want to think about it anymore, but I can't get it off my mind. Not when everything I do reminds me of it. So that's all I have been doing for the past seven days. Sitting in my room. Staring out the window. And thinking... Thinking about the island, the conch, Piggy, SamnEric, painted faces, that dreaded chant... What Jack Meridew would have done to kill me... If it weren't for us being rescued he would have killed me. Jack. Roger. Simon. SamnEric. Piggy_. Piggy._I never even knew his real name. And now I never will... If only I could speak to him one last time. There's so many things I would say. I would apologize. For calling him Piggy. For never learning his name. For not sticking up for him. For making fun of his asthma. For not giving him the conch. For being a terrible friend. A sob escapes me.

A couple days ago the police were asking me about Piggy...and Simon too. What ever happened to them? I tried to tell them. I tried to tell them about Jack and hid group of savages. I opened my mouth but no words came out, just a whining sob. I haven't talked, not much, since the day we were rescued. I try...but no words come out. My thoughts jumble up and mix together... And it always ends in tears.

My mom took me to a psychologist person yesterday. Dr. Westly or something like that. She's says he can help me. I don't know why she thinks I need help. I don't talk to Dr. Westly either and to be honest I don't think he really minds all that much. He just scribbles all over that note pad... What he's writing, I don't know. I haven't told him anything. I haven't given him anything to write about. I'm beginning to wonder if he's drawing a portrait of me...

My father doesn't even know I got stranded on the island in the first place. He's 'away' like he always is and from what I overheard my mom say on the phone, he probably won't be back for a while. I miss him and I know my mom does too. I hear her cry at night. I wish he was here. He always knew how to cheer me up... Maybe I could find the words to talk to him.

My thoughts are interrupted when my mom walks through the door with a tray of food and a tiny white envelope. "Ralph..." she says and then she stops not knowing what else to say. "Ralph," she repeats and sets the tray on the window sill beside me. My stomach growls. I turn to her. "umm..." she twirls the envelope in her hand. It's addressed to me but I can tell she's opened it. I look down and the tray. Pork chops. Suddenly I think of the rotting pig's head covered in flies and I'm no longer hungry. I push the tray aside. She frowns. "please eat Ralph, you look so skinny." She's said my name three times now. What is she holding in that envelope? "Ralph, this came in the mail for you."


	2. The Invite

Lord of the Flies 2- Chapter 2

(told in Ralph's POV)

"Ralph this came in the mail for you"

Four times. Now I'm getting scared. She passes me the envelope.

"It-It's from one of the boy's families... that were on the island... a funeral. I think his name was Fredrick P. Markham or something..."

Fredrick P. Markham... I open the envelope and pull out the black and gray card.

Fredrick P. Markham... a picture slides out the bottom..._Piggy, _I gasp.

I open the card, read it and reread it. I know more about Piggy- I mean Fredrick... Freddy? I now know more about him than I than I ever did.

I stare at what I guess was his school picture. He looks so different compared to when I last saw him. His clothes, clean and neat. Hair, cut short. And glasses, brand new.

Tears are now running down my cheeks, and I wonder when I started crying. I look up to my mom and ask. "C-can we go?" I'm surprised by how shaky my voice is.

My mom stares at me for a moment like my talking is some sort of miracle and she almost smiles, I think. She wraps me in a hug. "Of course, we can."

"I-I... I never even knew his name until today." I admit. "I c-called him Piggy." Now I'm sobbing. "H-he told me n-not to call h-him P-Piggy...but...but I didn't listen. And then everyone s-started calling h-him that... everyone."

My mom starts to say something but I stop her. "I p-probably wouldn't have survived without him there...he was the best friend anyone could've asked for... and when I finally realized that I-it was t-to late... Now, I-I can't even apologize... or even thank him..."

"I'm sorry honey" she says and holds me tighter in her embrace. "I'm so sorry you lost such a great friend."

"I-it should've been me." I say. "I-if it had to be anyone..."

"Don't say that Ralph-"

"He never did anything to anybody...not Jack... I was the only one he needed to get rid of!"

"Get rid of?" I fall silent again. I can't explain that yet. Jack and his group of savages, I mean. It's too much, I fall in a heap and start crying again? What's wrong with me?

I choke back more tears and mom passes me a glass a water. I change the subject. "C-can we go to that gift shop down by the beach tomorrow? I want to get a gift for Pig-Fredrick's aunt... he used to live with her and he talked about her a lot."

"Sure! You better get some sleep first though...Are you sure you don't want dinner?" she asks hopefully.

I shake my head.

She frowns "Lights out then."

"Good night, mum."


	3. The Gift

Lord of the Flies 2: chapter 3  
(told in Ralph's POV)

The next day my mom brought me to the beach.

We walked side by side barefoot in the sand, as I searched for a special gift to give to Piggy's aunt.

I knew I would never find one, but I looked anyways because it was something that had always meant so much to me and Piggy back on the Island.

The conch represented all that was important. Order and civility. I needed to find one.

After searching for about an hour I stopped looking and we started heading towards the gift shop.

I knew there would be conches there. I'd seen them before last summer. It wouldn't be as special of course because they were all polished up and shiny. Nothing like the conch Piggy and I found.

We were just about to leave the beach when I saw it, half in the water an half out, about to drift away.

I ran to it. Stumbling in the sand. When I finally reached the couch I fell in the water beside it. I picked it up cautiously and flipped it over in my hand._ Perfect._

What were the chances of me ever finding another conch? Pink and smooth and glimmering in the sunlight. So similar to the couch left on the island and yet so different.

I bring it to my lips and blow. It rings out a beautiful sound, and I'm brought back to the island for a moment. Standing by the water as everyone gathered around for the first time. Bigguns and littluns. No threats. No savages. It was almost fun.

I smile and laugh. I laugh until I almost cry. I dance and splash around the water.

My mother stares at me. Confused. Mouth slightly agape. I must look insane to her. Maybe I am. Of course she couldn't understand all the conch meant.

I blow the conch again, and my mom laughs a sad little laugh. "Are you ready to go find a gift?" she asks.

"No," I say. "I've found exactly what I was looking for."

"A shell?" she asks.

"We found one like this on the island the first day..." I think back trying to explain.

I remember it was Piggy who first spotted it, and I retrieved it. We worked together for the first time. We made a great team.

I sigh. "It would mean so much to Piggy..."

"Then I'm sure it will mean a lot to his aunt too." she smiles.

I hold the conch to my chest, almost hugging it, and I don't let go until I'm home again.


	4. The Nightmares

Lord of the Flies 2: Chapter 4

(told in Ralph's POV)

When I get home I set the conch on the desk in my room, next to the picture of Piggy. My mom put it in a shiny black and gold frame. His picture smiles at me and it's nice to see him so happy.

Why did it have to be Piggy? And Simon? Will they have a funeral for him too? They were the best of all of us... More sane, smarter, kinder. So, why out of all of us did it have to be them.

Piggy's funeral is tomorrow. I wonder who else will go? Will any of the other boys from the island go? SamnEric? Maybe some of the littluns he helped out. Would any of the savages? Did they feel any remorse?

I pick up Piggy's picture. He was nicer to me than any friend I've ever had. I can't believe he's gone now. I know I'll never forget him.

I set his picture down, crawl into bed and shut off the lights.

I usually sleep dreamlessly, but even in my sleep I couldn't stop thinking about Piggy...

There we stood at base of castle rock. Me just a little ways in front of Piggy. We were trying to convince the savages to change their ways.

Roger made a creepy sort of smirk at us. I knew he was planning something... Then the bolder started rolling towards us, I jumped out of the way, but Piggy didn't see it... The bolder rolled down pushed him, crushed him. The conch shattered into a million pieces. I didn't warn him. I should've warned him. I knew he couldn't see. I should've said something. I should've _done_something.

I look down. Piggy's in the water, floating. Limp and lifeless. Gone from this cold cruel world. The once clear water turns a crimson red. I feel the tears welling up in my eyes, but I wouldn't dare let them fall. I wouldn't give the savages that satisfaction.

Suddenly another bolder comes tumbling down the hill, this one pushed by Jack. I scream. My foot's stuck. I can't move. The bolder hits me. I'm falling. Falling. Falling. I crash in the water next to Piggy. His eyes stare blankly at me. The savages laugh. I take my last breath. The bolder lands on me. Everything goes black...

I see a flash of bright light and someone says my name. They touch me shake me a little. "Ralph! Ralph!"

I open my eyes slowly. I'm home. Laying in bed. My mother looking down worriedly at me.

I gasp for air and pull myself into a sitting position, suddenly realizing it was all a dream. I notice my face is wet, and I'm drenched in sweat. I look at the clock, 11:24pm.

"you okay?" she asks.

"y-yeah." I say. My voice sounds croaky and frail. I smile weakly. "just a bad dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"no," I answer in almost a whisper. "not yet, anyways."

"Alright then..." she sighs. "When you're ready. Try to get some sleep, okay?"

I nod and crawl back under the blankets. She kisses my forehead and leaves me alone again in the dark.

I turn on the lamp next to me with a big shaky breath. How am I ever going to get to sleep now?

I toss and turn. I lay on my side then my back and my other side and then on my stomach. I find sleep somewhere in between midnight and one o'clock. Of course I couldn't be so lucky as to go without a dream.

This time I am surrounded. Surrounded by hunters, like Simon was many nights ago.

Jack attempts to stab me with his spear and I back into Roger who pushes me back into the circle.

They're closing in on me, and their once inaudible chant is growing louder... "Kill the pig. Slit his throat. Bash him in. Kill the pig. Slit his throat. Bash him in. Kill the beast. Slit his throat. Bash him in."

I try to scream, but I can't. _'I'm not the beast!_' I try to protest, but no words come out.

There's nowhere to move. The rest of the hunters hold me down and Jack raises his spear. I flinch. I fall. My alarm clock goes off.

I open my eyes, and find myself laying on the cold wood floor, tangled up in a mess of blankets. At least I'll never have to see Jack Meridew ever again.


	5. Of Charcoal and Syrup

Lord Of the Flies 2: Chapter 5

(told in Ralph's POV)

I pick myself of the floor and sleepily walk down stairs to the smell of something burning.

I guess I can go another day without breakfast. I spin on my heels and attempt to head back to my room to sleep.

"Ralph!" my mother calls.

I turn back to the kitchen. "yeah."

"Sit down. I'll have breakfast ready in a minute. You _are_ going to eat, right?"

I take a seat with a groan. I have a feeling that if I don't eat something soon I'll be meeting again with doctor Westly-Westing-whatever his name is...

Mom sets a plate stacked with something brownish black and burnt. "I made blueberry waffles. Your favorite!" she chirps and takes the seat next to mine.

Mmm. Burnt blueberry waffles...

I reach for the maple syrup and pour about a gallon on my plate of charcoal. Mom frowns but she doesn't say anything, at least I'm eating right?

I take a bite of charcoal. Yuck! Mom beams. I feel like I'm going to puke, but I fake an 'mmm' anyways. Mom seems proud of her waffle cooking skills.

She takes a bite of her own and spits it out. "Ugh. Ralph, how on Earth are you eating that." She takes my plate and spills its contents into the trash. "You'll make yourself sick if you eat that!"

I can't win. I shrug, grab a granola bar, and head upstairs to get ready. Dad's the real cook of the family. I wish he was here with us. Mom says he'll call soon. I don't know whether she's trying to convince me or herself.

I pick up the conch, gently wrap it in some tissue paper, and set it in a little black box I found under my bed. I don't know how I'll ever find Piggy's aunt in the crowd of people but I'll have to try.

I dress myself in black head to toe, and brush my hair as neatly as I can, I still haven't gotten a hair cut. This is it. I carry the black box down the stairs and meet my mother by the door.

"Ready?" she asks.

"As I'll ever be."

We get in mom's car. The funeral is about an hour away. I stare down at the black box and hold on to it tight.

"Are you sure you want to go?" mom asks.

I shrug. For a moment, I think about saying no. Running back inside, crawling under the covers and never coming out again. But I have to go. I have to be there. If I don't I'll regret it for the rest of my life.

Piggy was a great person, and an even greater friend. He deserves to have me there. I know if our roles were reversed he would come to my funeral.

I sigh and nod. " Yes, I'm sure."

She starts the car. "Alright, let's go."


	6. The Funeral: Part 1

Lord Of The Flies 2: Chapter 6

(Told in Ralph's POV)

We arrive at the funeral home around 10:30. The sky is dark and cloudy, threatening to rain at any moment. My palms are sweating and suddenly I'm nervous. I grip the box with the conch tightly in my hands.

I spent the entire hour in the car wondering what I am going to tell Piggy's aunt when I give her the conch, and whether or not I'll even find her there.

When we walk through the doors I'm surprised to see so many people. There must be over a hundred. Everyone is dressed in gloomy black and grey. How will I ever find Piggy's aunt when I don't even know her name, or even what she looks like.

In the back of the room there is a table covered with pictures of Piggy. Some are just of him, and in others he's with friends and family. Some people have left flowers. I walk over to it, and examine each and every picture carefully. My mom stands beside me, she looks nervous. She doesn't know what to say. I wouldn't know what to say to me either.

Suddenly I hear someone say my name. I turn to face them. SamnEric. They're wearing matching suits, making it even more difficult to tell who is who. "Hullo." I greet them. "Hi." they answer back, turning their attention to the pictures. "It's a shame what happened to Piggy," one of them says. "He was a great friend to all of us, and he didn't deserve for that to happen." I frown remembering Piggy's tragic death and nod in agreement.

We have mom's full attention now, she sets down the picture she was looking at turns to face us. I know she hasn't forgotten our conversation from before when I told her that Piggy was, well... murdered.

"Mum, this is SamnEric." I say, hoping to change the subject. "They were on the island to." I add, though I'm sure she figured that out.

"It's a pleasure meeting you." She smiles and little.

"You too miss." says Sam or Eric, and the other nods.

"Now which of you is which?" she asks.

_Thank goodness._

"I'm Sam." says Sam.

"And I'm Eric." says Eric.

" A lot of the other's from the island are here too." says Sam.

I gulp. Everyone else on the island had become savages.

"Oh, Ralph!" mom exclaims. "You should go say hello."

I exchange a glance with SamnEric.

I fake a smile, "maybe later..."

"I was really surprised so many of them came. Tons of the littluns. Maurice, Robert..." says Eric.

"Even Jack" adds Sam.

_What?_ _Robert_ and _Jack_. If it weren't for them Piggy would still be alive! I shake my head in disbelief. I bet their parents made them come.

"Ralph? Do you know that boy over there?" my mother asks. "He's been staring at you for the longest time."

I turn and follow her gaze. _Jack. _He quickly looks away, nonchalant. But he was definitely looking. Is he still hold a grudge? Does he still hate me enough to kill me?

Now it's my turn to stare at him. He looks a lot different now. His hairs much shorter, neater. His face is bare, no paint. He looks normal enough, but deep down could he still be a savage? Patiently waiting for his chance to jump out and stab me with his spear.

"Ralph?" my mother asks. I'm sweating now. I'm about to look away, but just before I do I spot Roger. He slowly walks up to Jack and stands next to him. He stares at the carpet. They don't speak. Roger looks scared, sad, maybe even _guilty?_

I look away. He shouldn't be here. Neither of them should. "Yeah. I know him." I answer grouchily.

"You should go say hi" she says, clearly still not getting it. I walk away, to the opposite side of the room. I need to be alone for a bit, to think. Mom looks like she might follow me, but SamnEric stop her. I don't know what they said to her, but she seemed to understand.

I find a seat in the corner of the room, far away from everyone. I hold my face in my hands and let a few tears fall.

When I look up again, there is a women closely resembling sitting next to me. I jump taken slightly aback.

She adjusts her specs. "Sorry, if I startled you dear." she smiles weakly. "I just wanted to say hullo."

"Oh, hullo." I reply.

"Are you one of the boys that were on the island, or were you one of Freddy's classmates?"

"I was on the island." I reply.

"Well, thanks for coming." she frowns.

"Of course." I say. "Piggy was a good friend to me." I gulp. "I'm Ralph, by the way."

"It's very nice to meet you Ralph." She sighs. "I'm Freddy's aunt Peggy."

"Oh, P-Freddy told me about you I think... did he live with you?" I ask gripping the black box, I almost forgot I had it.

"Oh, yes!" she brighten a bit. "He metioned me? Aww. He was such a sweet kid."

I nod. "I uh... I have something for you..."


	7. The Funeral: Part 2

Lord of the Flies 2: Chapter 7

(told in Ralph's POV)

I nod. "I uh... I have something for you..."

"My! You didn't have to do that, dear." she smiles a bit. I'm glad I could cheer her up, even just a little.

I pass her the black box.

"Thank-you" she says. "Shall, I open it now."

"Yes." I say. "I'd like to tell you a little about it..."

"Oh, okay." she replies, sliding off the cover of the box.

She slowly pulls out the tissue paper and takes out the conch. "Wow. This is... beautiful." she gasps. I can tell she's a little confused. "You know, Freddy's friend had something like this... when you blew into it, it made a sound. Freddy wanted to ever so bad to. 'Course he couldn't with his asthma..."

I nod. "He told me that... the two of us, we found a conch on the island. It was just the two of us then. He spotted the conch in the water, and I dove for it. He taught me how to make the sound and that's how we found the others... It meant a lot to him, it sort of kept us..." I shrug, not being able to find the words. "It helped us a lot on the island, it helped us all stay together. Pi-um... Freddy helped us a lot. This isn't the one...it actually got um, destroyed... but I think it would me a lot to uhh...Freddy."

"Oh! Of course! He always had a fascination for these things. I'm sure it would helpful on am island, they're so loud!" she chuckles. "Where did you ever find this? they're so valuable. Gee. I hope you didn't buy it. This means a lot, thank-you Ralph. Thank-you for being such a great friend to my Freddy."

I feel a pang of guilt. "I-uh actually... I wasn't a very good friend, not really... I was sort of... sort of mean to him at first..."

She looks at me shocked

"I called him, Piggy the whole time... we all did, no one ever knew his real name." My eyes begin to blur. "He told me not to, I thought it was funny... at least at first..." I feel the tear coming, I let them fall. They quickly stream down my face. "I was a horrible, awful, friend really... and all he was, was nice to me. I never deserved to have a friend like him... He never deserved to have a friend like me... We got closer after and I didn't make fun of him so much... only joking really. I tried to get the others to be nicer... But I-I never apologized...ever. I don't think he ever knew how important he was to me... and then..." I think back to castle rock and shudder.

"There, there." she pats my shoulder. "All is forgiven. Freddy was never one to hold a grudge. You _are _a good friend...maybe not in the beginning, but you were there for him in the end, right? You care so much about him, I can tell... I'm sure he could to. He understood people... and to bring me a gift, like this... that was a great gesture, you're kind."

She pulls me into a hug. I hug back.

"I just wish I had a chance to tell him..." I say.

"I know you do." She says. " Do you think..." she adds. "Would you maybe... maybe talk a little... about Freddy to everyone. You don't have to... but it sounds like you two became sort of...close and..."

"Of course," I say. I sort of feel like I owe it to him.

" Oh! Would you? Thank-you so much!" she gets up. The priest it going to speak in a bit, we should go take our seats, you should find your parents."

"Okay." I say, and with that she walks away.

I wipe my eyes on my sleeve. I can finally see clear again. Just in time to see Jack walking toward me. I quickly search the room for my mom, but I can't find her. Jack's getting closer. He calls out my name. I run, and stumble into the bathroom.

I lock myself in a stall. Wait! Why are the walls...pink? Oh no!

I dash out bumping into a skinny lady in a lacy black dress, who lets out a small scream. I run past a confused looking Jack, and I take a seat next to SamnEric.

The priest begins talking about Piggy soon after. He tells about his family and his many academic achievements.

Afterwards a few family members come up and tell stories about Piggy. A few classmates and teachers of his go up too. Most of his classmates apologize for making fun of him at school, and tell about how nice he always was.

I go up last. I tell about how helpful he was, and kind. I tell everyone the story about the conch, and how he was always such a great friend. I confess to making fun of him, and I cry a little too.

I was afraid his family would be mad at me, but they don't seem to be. Aunt Peggy mouths me a thank you, and I return to my seat.

Afterwards people slowly begin to leave. I continue the search for my mother. I decide to go outside to see if she went there to look for me.

Bad idea.

Jack sneaks up on me from behind and taps my shoulder.

I can't move.


	8. Savages

Lord of the Flies 2: Chapter 8

(Told in Ralph's POV)

My whole body tenses up. I vividly remember him chasing me around the island along with the rest of the savages. The stick sharpened at both ends. A shiver goes up my spine.

He can't hurt me here, I try to convince myself, not with all these people close by.

I turn around slowly, fists clenched, ready to defend myself if I need to.

He looks a lot less threatening than I imagined. He almost looks...nervous, but I can't understand why.

Anger overcomes me. I want to blame him for Piggy and Simon's death, though I know deep down neither were entirely his fault. Somehow I feel that they were both were partly my fault... Maybe I could've saved them. I should have at least tried.

"What?!" I snap, suddenly not afraid. "What do you want?!"

"I-uh..." he pauses.

"Why are you even here?!" I yell. _Why am I even here. _"You never even cared about Piggy! "

People are starting to stare at us... darn it! I just called him Piggy again!

"Ralph, please..."

_Please? _I laugh, this is too much, when did Jack suddenly get manners?

"This is serious." he frowns.

_Sigh_. "I'm listening."

"Roger has gone completely insane!" he flails his arms in exaggeration.

"And..." This is getting ridiculous.

"And he's acting like a complete savage!"

Seriously?! "What's new?"

Jack sighs in exasperation. "Can you just stop being mad at me and listen for a second!"

Piggy's aunt and a few other people I don't know are headed towards us now.

"I don't know if you've noticed this, but you 're a savage too!" I shout angrily.

"No I'm not!" he shouts back.

That's it! I turn around to walk away and bump right into Piggy's aunt. "Oh, hullo!" I fake a smile, Jack waves.

"It's everything alright boys?" Asks the man standing next to her. "Sounds like you two were having a fight."

"Who?" Jack pushes me aside. "Me and Ralph? No! We're the best of friends."

"What? No we're not!" I push him back.

"What's all this talk about savages?" asks Piggy's aunt.

I gulp. "Savages?"

"Not savages." says Jack. "Cabbages! We were just talking about... cabbages."

"Cabbages?" she raises an eyebrow.

"Yes, cabbages!" I nod, and quickly walk away full of guilt. _Doesn't she deserve to know how her nephew died. Why am I so afraid to tell? _

Jack runs up behind me._"_It's not my fault..." Jack he say almost inaudibly. "I d-didn't kill him, Roger did."

"You did nothing to stop him."

"Neither did you." he snaps.

My voice sounds weak. "There was nothing I could do."

He shrugs. "I couldn't do anything either."

"What about Simon?" I ask.

"What _about _Simon?" he frowns.

"You helped kill him along with everyone else."

"We thought he was the beast... besides," he says. "you were just as much a part of that as anyone else. So was Piggy."

My heart stops. Deep down I knew it, I tried to deny it, but I always knew it. It was different hearing someone say it though . _I helped._

"But you're not a savage now, are you Ralph?" _I was a savage._

I shake my head.

"And neither am I. It was that damned island Ralph, it changed us somehow."

"That doesn't make it okay." I say in a weak whisper.

Jack changes the subject. I don't know whether or not he just didn't hear me or he ignored what I said.

"Roger's the real problem now..." he states worriedly.


	9. To Tell The Truth

Lord of the Flies 2: Chapter 9

(Told in Ralph's POV)

Piggy's aunt is still looking over at us, and I'm hit with another sharp pang of guilt. I sigh and sit down on a bench near the door, Jack sits down next to me.

_I guess I might as well get it over with_. "What's going on with Roger?" I ask.

Jack shrugs. "He's been talking about the island a lot, obsessing about it really... It's like he wants to go back."

I can tell he's leaving something out, and it's making me feel uneasy, I don't trust Jack one bit.

"I know you don't trust me,"

_Did he read my mind?_

"I wouldn't trust me either," he continues."I-I don't know what happened to me or anyone on that island- I never should've tried to kill you, and I'm so, so sorry... I really don't know why I acted so savage..."

I don't answer, how can I?

"I could never imagine myself doing something like that now, I feel really... really ashamed about it. It's okay if you don't want to forgive me because really, how I acted was unforgiveable."

I look at the ground. I want to forgive him, pretend like none of this ever happened... The only problem is it did happen, and I can't forget. There's no way I can trust him.

He shifts nervously. "Anyways," he says. "About Roger... He... He still wants to kill you. He wanted me to help."

"W-what? Why?" I ask, shocked.

"For not joining our tribe."

I'm at a loss for words again.

"But it's not just you either... He's got a whole list of people... Like a serial killer."

"A _cereal_ killer?" _Like cheerios?_

"Yeah, like they go around killing a bunch of people."

"Oh, I see." _What does that have to do with frosted flakes?_

"So...what should we do?" Jack asks. "We have to stop him before he... well you know."

"Well," I pause, looking over towards Piggy's aunt. "I-I guess we'll have to tell the grownups, how he killed Piggy and all, and whatever else he said to you"

"But..." _But then they'll ask about Simon_, and we'll have to tell them, we couldn't lie about something like that.

"I know," I frown. "Maybe we'll get in trouble... But _maybe_we deserve it."

"We do deserve it." Jack sighs."Let's do it. Let's just do it. Come clean, tell them... I can't live with this guilt anymore. You might not get it as bad as me maybe, if we explain in right."

I can't believe it. This is definitely not the Jack Meridew I last saw on the island. It's the right thing to do. I take a deep breath, and swallow my fear. "Ok."

"Ok." he repeats, I can tell he's as nervous about it as I am.

"Who should we tell?" I ask. Before Jack can answer someone violently grabs me by the shoulder, and pulls me into the back of the bench. "Who should we tell what?" they ask.

_Roger._I turn around and see he has a tight grip on Jack as well.

"What?" Jack asks nervously. "We're not telling anyone anything."

"Oh, I think you are Jack." Roger replies through clenched teeth. "You told Ralph my plan didn't you?"

"What plan?" I ask. Jack shifts nervously.

"DIDN'T YOU?!" Roger repeats.

"No." Jack pulls himself away from Roger's grip and turns to face him, I try to see the same but Roger tightens his grip before I can.

"You wimp!" Roger practically yells. "I thought you were on my side, but no. Now you're helping peacekeeper Ralph. Have fun while it lasts, I'll get my revenge. I'll get my revenge on both of you!" He pushes me forward, and starts walking away. Then he turns again and says, "You better not go squealing to the grownups... Or else."

Jack folds his arms across his chest. "Or else what?"

"Or else you'll be sorry!" he snaps.

_Should we really be provoking him_. I shrug and answer, "No we won't."

He smirks. "Oh, yes you will be. That's a promise."

"We'll just see about that." Jack takes off towards Piggy's aunt. I follow, with Roger sprinting close behind me furiously cursing under his breath.

We skid to a stop in front of Piggy's aunt and fall in a heap in front of her.

Roger grits his teeth. "If I go down you're both coming with me."


	10. What Happened?

Lord of the Flies 2: Chapter 10

(Told in Ralph's POV)

We slowly stand up. Piggy's aunt looks, at us worriedly. "Is everything okay boys?"

"Don't do it." Roger whispers through gritted teeth.

"We have to." I whisper back.

"We have to tell you something." Jack says looking up at Piggy's aunt. "Something terrible."

Roger glares at him angrily. If looks could kill, Jack would be dead.

"What is it, dear?" She asks.

Roger clenches his fists.

Jack can't seem to find the words so I answer. "It's about how P-Freddy died."

"Oh." she frowns. "I thought no one knew..."

"It was on account of his assmar!" Roger smirks.

"Oh no." she gasps.

Jack whacks Roger on the shoulder.

"What?! No it wasn't!" I shout. "It had nothing to do with his_ asthma_."

Roger looks about ready to explode.

"He was murdered." says Jack.

Everyone gasps this time.

"B-by whom?" asks Piggy's aunt.

"By Roger." I announce, pointing to Roger.

"That's crazy talk!" Roger frowns. " Fredrick and I... We were...we were great friends back on the island! "

"That there's crazy talk!" I yell.

"Roger killed Pi-Freddy... ask anyone." says Jack.

"It's true." Samneric pipe in.

Roger slowly begins to back away.

Percival steps forward and speaks quietly. "W-we all saw it, it was r-really really scary."

A few of the other littluns nod in agreement.

All eyes are on Roger now.

Roger just stands there for a minute contemplating what to do. Suddenly he shouts. "Well they all helped killed Simon! All of 'em! They all helped!" Then he runs away only looking back once to glare at me and Jack.

A few grownups chase after him, but he gets away easily.

When everything settles down again and the grownups return from chasing Roger, Piggy's aunt sighs and asks exactly what I wish she wouldn't. "How did he do it?"

"W-with a boulder." answers Jack.

Piggy's aunt gasps.

"He was aiming for me." I admit, because we might as well tell them everything now. "P-Freddy didn't see it coming, because..."I pause.

Jack turns to face the ground. "Because I took his glasses."

"W- why?" she asks, tears welling up in her eyes.

"To start a fire." Jack replies.

"Weren't you all working together?" asks Piggy's aunt.

"Not exactly..." Jack looks up ruefully. "See, Ralph was our leader, and thing we're going okay...but then I went on and started my own group. A different sort of group. We were hunters. Then after Simon was killed everyone came to join me except for Ralph, Freddy, Samneric. Instead of trying to get rescued like Ralph's group, we hunted. We became uncivilized, savage even and-and things got really out of hand..."

"I see." She answers, her voice much colder than before.

Jack covers his face with his hands and I wonder if he might be crying. "I'm so-so sorry." he says in a voice very unlike his own.

"There there." She speaks in a much softer tone this time. "It wasn't you're fault."

After a moment of silence a short women with bright sparkling eyes and short black curls steps forward. I assume she's probably Simon's mother or a close relative, because she resembles him immensely. "W-what exactly h-happened to Simon?"

"Roger was telling the truth..." I affirm. "We surrounded him and..." I can't explain the rest.

"We didn't really know it was him." says Sam or Eric.

"It was really dark." adds the other.

"We thought he was a beast." announces one of the littluns.

No one adds anything else. We just stare at the ground ashamed of what we've done. The grownups stand glancing at each other and looking rather confused on what to do. Our story **was** a bit vague.

Eventually someone calls the police. They arrive and begin questioning us, and speak to the grownups privately. Then they take a photograph of Roger from his parents and leave. No one is arrested or sent to juvie. I don't think they know what to do with us. The women who I assume was Simon's mother leaves shaking her head in disbelief.

The car ride home is long and excruciatingly quiet. I guess my mother doesn't know what to do with me either. When she finally speaks we're almost home. "I'm going to make another appointment with Dr. Westly." _Oh, great._ "What happened on that island? Did you really help mur- Did you really help?"

What **did **happen?


	11. The Breakdown

Lord of the Flies 2: Chapter 11

(Still in Ralph's POV)

The car ride home is long and excruciatingly quiet. I guess my mother doesn't know what to do with me either. When she finally speaks we're almost home. "I'm going to make another appointment with Dr. Westly." _Oh, great._ "What happened on that island? Did you really help mur- Did you really help?"

_What __**did **__happen?_

"I-I don't know," I answer.

"How do you not know?"

I shrug. "I don't know."

"Well, what happened?" Mom pulls over into an abandoned parking lot. "You where there weren't you?"

"Yeah..."

"So, what happened?" she demands.

"It's complicated."

She folds her arms. "I have all night."

I stare at my feet. "Everyone was scared because we thought there was some sort of beast on the island. We saw it once on the mountain. Jack went off and started his own group soon after. His group hunted a pig and they invited us all for a feast." I pause.

"Go on." She sounds annoyed.

"Afterwards there...there was this chant. They were doing some sort of a... reenactment of the hunt... I joined in with them."

"What was the chant?"

My voice shakes."K-kill the pig. Slit her throat. Bash her in."

"What next?"

"Simon came running towards. It was dark. We couldn't see too well. We thought he was the beast... We ran after him. We were all a part of it..." I can feel the tears coming. " I d-didn't actually... stab him with a spear a-and you know, b-but I helped surround h-him and I joined t-that bloody chant. "

"But couldn't you see he wasn't a beast once you got closer?"

The tears begin to fall. "Well... I don't know. I don't understand that myself. I-I think part of me knew... but another part didn't know what was going on until after it happened." I look up. "Does that make any sense?" I ask. "Any sense at all?"

She stares at me for a long time, with a look full of disgust. "No... it doesn't." Her voice is ice cold. We back out of the parking lot.

The rest of the car ride is silent, except for my sobbing.

When we get home I run upstairs and lock myself in my room.

There's no more denying it. I helped! Why did I help?!

I'm a monster...a _beast_. A horrible, horrible beast.

I bury my face in a pillow and scream, then I collapse on the bed shaking and sniveling. I cry myself to sleep, and finally, for once, I don't dream about anything.

When I wake up the next morning Mom has already left for work. I skip breakfast and go for a walk.

I walk all day thinking about Simon and regretting every single stupid thing that happened on that island. I just don't understand what happened. We must of known it was Simon. How could we not? It was dark, but not that dark. I think back to when Simon suggested that the beast was only us. I'm beginning to think that maybe he was right. Maybe we were our only danger. Maybe, whatever it was we saw on the mountain, wasn't as dangerous as we thought.

I start sobbing again, and people begin to stare. A couple of people stop me and offer help, but I tell them that I'm okay and that I'm headed home.

The truth is, I don't know where home is, and I don't know if I want to go back. I don't think I could handle my mother looking at me with that disgusted look one more time.

It's getting dark. My stomach growls, and I realize I haven't eaten all day. My mouth feels dry, my vision is blurred, and my head feels a little dizzy, but I push myself to keep walking further.

I keep going for a few more hours until I collapse on the sidewalk. Everything goes black.

* * *

Thank-you all for the reviews, you guys are awesome!:)


	12. Another Deception

Lord of the Flies 2: Chapter 12

(Ralph's POV)

I wake up in a beeping room full of machines. My arm is hooked up to an IV, a transparent fluid runs through the tubes.

Everything is painted in white and it smells like antiseptic.

I've been in hospitals enough to know that's where I am, but I've never been a patient. I start to panic.

"Hullo?" I call out. No one answers.

_Why am I here? What happened?_

My head feels hot and sticky. I touch my forehead. It's covered in damp gauze. I look at my fingers they're red with blood.

I vaguely remember going for a walk_. Where was I going?-_ I don't think I ever knew.

"Hullo?!" still no answer.

_How long have I been here? Hours? Days? Weeks even?_

Suddenly the door glides over and a cheery nurse strides towards me. Her hair is pulled back in a blond ponytail, and her sparkly blue eyes look at me through shiny glass. She's not short, but she's not tall either.

"Why hello sleepy head." she chirps. "You where put for quite a while."

"How long?" I ask.

"About a day."

I nod.

"How are you feeling?"

"Alright."

"Do you know of a way we can contact your parents?" she questions.

I'm about to say yes and tell her my telephone number- then I remember my mother's look of pure disgust.

"No." I reply somberly.

I can tell she's taken aback. "You don't know your telephone number or your address maybe?"

"No." I repeat, desperately hoping she won't see through my lies.

"You must've hit your head pretty hard, huh?" _Well that explains the gauze. _

"How exactly did I end up here?" I wonder aloud.

"You got famished and passed out. Cut your head on the pavement."

"Oh... Where is this, what town?"

"Windom." she replies.

That's _hours_ away from home.

"Ring any bells?" her cheery voice has a hopeful ring to it.

I shrug. "Nope."

"Hmm." she frowns. "Well, my guess is you must have amnesia- though it didn't look like you hit your head that hard... Do you remember your name?"

"Ralph." It slips, and I desperately want to take in back, because maybe she read about those kids that got stranded on the island. Those kids that turned savage and murderous. Or if she hasn't someone else in this hospital sure has.

"Well, it's nice to meet you!" she beams. "You can call me Candy! Is it alright if I change your gauze?"

A sigh of relief. "Yes, please." I answer.

She unravels the gauze, and cleans the dried blood off my head.

I stare at the stained fabric. "Don't worry." she assures. "It's not as bad as it looks. This is healing up nicely. Do you have a last name Ralph?"

"Benoni " I forger.

"Benoni?" she repeats.

"Mmhm."

"Alright!" she claps her hands. "I'll let the authorities know and maybe we can come in contact with your parents soon, okay?"

"Ok." I nod.

She pulls out some more gauze. "How old are you?" _Why so many questions? _

"How old are _you_?" I ask.

"Old" She laughs. She doesn't look old. "Now you answer my question."

"Twelve."  
"Well at least you know the basics." she smiles, and wraps the gauze around my forehead. Then she leaves me alone again in the cold beeping room.

I'm disgusted with myself. For lying. For running away. For killing Simon.

I traded one deception for another, and now they're piling on.

I cry myself to sleep.

_I'm so sorry, Simon. What happened to me?_


	13. The Son Of Her Sorrow

Lord of the Flies 2: Chapter 13

(Ralph's POV)

I wake up groggily. Candy brings me a tray of food that I refuse to eat.

"Do you remember anything new today?" she asks.

I stare blankly back at her, I don't want to lie anymore. This is wrong. I can't hide from what I did. I can't stay in this hospital forever pretending it never happened.

The truth spills out. "I lied... I remember everything."

"What... but why?" Her cheerfulness fades. I seem to have that effect on people nowadays.

"Because I don't want to go back." I admit. " I-I ran away from home. "

"Oh Ralph, your parents must be worried sick about you!" she exclaims.

"I don't know." I stare at the tray.

"Well of course they are! Why wouldn't they be?"

"I did something... something terrible... I think my mother... I think she _hates _me."

"Oh, I don't think so." she soothes. " She may be disappointed, but nothing can fracture a mother's love."

"I don't know about that." I reply.

She places her hand on my shoulder. "It couldn't be that bad."

"It is!" I look away from her. "It's worse..."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?"

"I-I don't want you to hate me too."

"I won't." she promises.

I know it's not a promise that she can keep, but I tell her anyways. I tell her because I need desperately for someone to understand it. I don't understand it all so, I tell her everything. I discuss every detail I can remember. I tell her more than I've told anyone. She nods sympathetically and squeezes my hand. I start with the plane crash and end with me running away from home. By that time I'm drowning in my own tears.

Candy passes me a box of Kleenexes and I wipe the tears away. She doesn't look disgusted... or even mad. Just...sympathetic.

"I don't know what happened. To me. To any of us."

She nods. She seems to be deep in thought.

"I-It makes no sense to me, how I could ever... ever do something like that." My voice shakes.

"I don't know." she shrugs. "Maybe, I think maybe it does make sense."

"Wha-what do you mean?" I sniffle. _How could she have possibly have made sense of all this?_

"Well..." she replies. "I don't know too much about psychology but the way you described it, it seems to me as though it was some sort of survival instinct."

I ponder this. I _need_ it to make sense.

"I could ask a friend of mine." she suggests. "He's a psychologist... Dr. Westly, he would know all about this kind of thing!"

_Oh, great Dr. Westly._

"I bet if you set up an appointment with him, he could really help you out." she continues, and I know what's coming next. "Of course we'll need to contact you parents first..."

I stay silent.

"She doesn't hate you Ralph." she states. "She just doesn't know how to react to all this. It's confusing! But she loves you, she does. I promise you, she does. "

I sigh. I tell her my real last name, number, and address. _What else can I do?_

She leaves the room to call my mother, and then comes back to wait with me.

I wait in unbearable anticipation. It seems as though time is standing still. I'm so afraid of what she might say to me. I'm sure she's even more disgusted now than ever. I'm disgusted with me. I don't blame her if she _does_ hate me. I think_ I_ might hate me too.


	14. The Real Beast

Lord of the Flies 2, Chapter 14

(Ralph's POV)

The heals of her shoes tap loudly down the hall. I don't know how I know it's her, but I do. The tapping slows it gets closer and stops in front of the door.

My heart races. I grip onto Candy's hand. I need her to stay. She understands me more than I do.

The door swings open and Mom walks over to my bedside arms crossed. Her face is blank. She didn't look angry like I thought she would but she didn't seem too relieved to see me either. I had hoped to see at least some concern. Maybe she would've liked it if I could have just disappeared. Maybe that's what she wanted all along.

Her eyes follow from the beeping machines, to the IV wire, and then to me. She avoids my gaze.

I try to speak but the words won't come out, and when they do the voice that speaks them is nothing like my own. It's weary, and broken, and full of pain.

"I'm not-"I stop. I'm not... _what? _A monster? A _beast?_ Had that been the last words Simon uttered? I couldn't remember. Why couldn't I remember? I should remember. Had I no respect for Simon? No. None of us did. For Simon or for Piggy.

I am a monster. I am a beast. I am _the_ beast.

I say it out loud. "I am the beast." _Simon was right. It was only us. We where only afraid of ourselves... We had good reason to be. _

A pang of guilt hits me. I had laughed at Simon when he had said it. _The beast was only us._

"What in the world are you talking about, Ralph?" Mom asked. She sounds annoyed. I wish she would forgive me. Though easier said than done. I haven't yet forgiven myself.

I ignore her annoyed tone and twisted angry face. I face her but look toward Candy as I speak.

"I told you... back on the island... that we thought there was a beast. Well, one day Simon suggested that maybe, the beast was only us, and we laughed, because none of us could see anything bad happening, but maybe _Simon knew_... I think _he knew_. _He knew_ we'd all go savage! _He knew _someone would get hurt! I don't know how _he knew, _but _he knew._ The beast was us, or at least a part of us. All of us._"_

By this point, both mom and Candy are looking at me like I'm nuts.

I look helplessly at Candy. I need her to agree with me... but she doesn't. It doesn't make sense to her. Instead she sighs and slips a little white, 'official looking' business card into Mom's hand. I can only guess it's Dr. West-whatever's.

And just like that I lose the only person, who I thought somewhat understood me. Candy doesn't understand me at all. How could she? She was never stranded in the middle of nowhere. Miles away from the ones she loved.

So now what? Now they think I'm depressed and insane? I guess maybe I am. Maybe, I should speak to ? Wester? Westly? Westly. Maybe, I should speak to Dr. Westly. Maybe Candy was right. Maybe he would be able to explain to me more, what happened on that island.

Was it a survival instinct like Candy said? Insanity from being stranded for so long? Both? It seems so critical in this moment to find out exactly what happened to turn me into such a monster.


End file.
